(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device manufactured by forming gate structures having different structures in different regions in the same process.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory semiconductor devices may include a cell region gate structure formed in a cell region and a peripheral region gate structure formed in a peripheral region. In general, the cell region gate structure may further include a charge storage layer, and thus the cell region gate structure and the peripheral region gate structure may be formed in different regions and have different structures. Also, the cell region gate structure and the peripheral region gate structure may be formed using separate processes.